Chroniques d'un coeur blessé
by Eero
Summary: Tokio Hotel Yaoi Inceste. Leur monde s'est écroulé, après le coming out de Bill. Ca le tue. Il crève, petit à petit. Et Tom observe, la longue coulée de son jumeau. Il lui réapprendra. Promis.
1. Lorsque notre monde s'est écroulé

Auteur: Omega; Eero; Mme Jost. C'est au choix. Pour vous servir :

Disclamer: Bill est à Tom, Tom est à Bill. Et David Jost est à moi

Couple: Bill/Tom

Note: Bill en dépression après l'aveux de son homosexualitée. Tom observe les dégats, et peut à peut, lui réapprend à vivre.

* * *

**P**ov **T**om

Le 18 Septembre 2007, c'était la dernière fois que nous posions les pieds sur un plateau télé. Depuis, nous n'avons plus jamais revu notre staff.

C'était un début de soirée comme nous en avions vécu des dizaines -pour ne pas dire des centaines-. Toute la journée, comme habituellement, nous avions sauté d'avion en avion, de fans en fans. Etrangement, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il n'y en avait pas autant que d'habitude. Peut-être un début de paranoïa, mais j'avais véritablement entendu moins de cris que la normale. Il faut dire que j'étais obsédé par la révélation que mon frère allait faire le soir même. Personne à par nous quatre ne savait. Pas même -surtout pas- David. On savait qu'on faisait une énorme connerie. A cette époque, nous avions confiance en nos fans, quand on les voyait pleurer lorsqu'on passait, on se disait que rien de pourrait les empêcher de nous aimer. C'était terriblement prétencieux de se dire ça, mais en plus, completement faux.

Mon frère, les G's et moi-même étions sur le plateau de la célèbre emission télé, et je voyais bien que Bill était de plus en plus crispé à chaque seconde, que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux, et qu'il ne parlait plus. Je m'inquiétais serieusement. Bill était extrêmement fatigué, tout comme ses nerfs. Soit il allait exploser en sanglots d'un instant à l'autre, soit c'était son coeur qui allait lâcher, pour on ne sait quelle raison. Mais il n'en fut rien. L'heure approchait, et pour réconforter mon frère, je le pris par la main. On était assis sur des fauteuils, les G's debout derrière nous. Contrairement à notre habitude, c'était le bassiste et le batteur qui parlaient, mon frère et moi n'avions pas laché un mot depuis presque une heure.

Quand arriva le moment où tout allait finir, le présentateur lui demanda poliment -mais froidement- quelle était cette annonce qu'il avait à faire. Les euros brillaient dans les yeux du journaliste. Lui non plus n'avait aucun idée de ce que c'était, mais il savait une chose: Si c'était notre perte, ca allait lui rapporter des millions. Bill annonca d'une voix tremblante, tandis que moi je n'osais le regarder :

- **Eh bien... Comme vous le savez, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs quand à ma sexualité, et j'aimerais y mettre fin. En réalité...**

Ca y était. Il allait le dire. Maintenant.

**- En réalité je... Je suis homosexuel.**

Il y eut un silence. Un silence pesant et terrible, comme jamais je n'en avait entendu. C'était le silence le plus affreux qu'il pouvait y avoir. Des ongles crissants contre un tableau auraient été plus agréables. Puis un hurlement le dechira. D'un coté, j'étais heureux, que cet énorme vide prenne fin , cela me prouvait que j'étais là et bien réel. Ça avait plutôt l'air d'un rêve -ou d'un cauchemar- . J'entendis des larmes, des insultes, et le brouhaha augmenta. Une minute plus tard, je n'avais jamais vu le bruit s'intensifier en si peu de temps. C'était pire que n'importe quel concert que nous avions fait. On nous fit sortir de la salle, et David nous retrouva en coulisses, fulminant, comme prêt à exploser. Et là, Je me suis vraiment rendu compte que nous avions fait une énorme betise. Il se mit à hurler, à nous engueuler comme jamais auparavant. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait vraiment exploser, qu'on allait retrouver que sa casquette et quelques os brûlants. Mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de ça, il nous détruisit au plus profond de nous-même.

-Dégagez. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. Tokio Hotel, ca sera dans vos minables cafés desquels je vous avais sortis. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous.  
Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva. Bill explosa en sanglots. C'en était bien trop pour lui. Toute la pression accumulée au cours des mois, courir partout, sourire à longueur de journée, se retenir de pleurer quand il en avait envie, et là, les mots de David.

Nous sortâmes du studio, Bill accroché à moi comme un naufragé à une bouée, sous les hurlements et les injures des groupies qui attendaient dehors, que Saki et Tobby avaient du mal à calmer. C'etait monstrueux, toutes ces filles contre nous, à nous haïr comme jamais. Une fois engoufrés dans le van, plus personne ne parla. Saki jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Bill. Il le savait depuis longtemps, et s'en moquait completement. Bill était son petit préféré parmis nous, son protégé, et je voyais bien que lui aussi était triste de la situation dans laquelle mon frère s'était mis. Personne ne s'adressait la parole, nous étions tous dans nos pensées, à reflechir à notre avenir. En fait, seules les larmes de mon jumeau brisaient le silence, lourd de reproche. J'avais envie fondre en larmes moi aussi, et je voyais bien que pour les G's, il en était de même; mais nous savions que ce n'était pas à nous de craquer. Et puis, Bill était notre petit ange à tous, et nous nous devions de le preserver.

Ellipse

Quelques jours après ce que nous pourrions appeler "La fin du groupe", nous avons vidé l'appartement Hambourgeois que nous partagions tous les 4, et je me suis vraiment rendu compte que tout était terminé, malgré ma reticence à y croire. Quand j'ai vu toutes ces pieces vides, j'ai enfin pris conscience de ce qui s'était passé en près de 3 ans. C'était completement incroyable et irréel. On avait bouffé notre adolescence, on été devenus comme majeurs et responsables à 15 ans. Arrivé à la fin de l'aventure, je regrettais tout en bloc.

Après une rapide bise a Georg et Gustav, je me retrouvais seul avec mes cartons et ceux de mon jumeau près de la voiture. je n'savais même pas si je les reverrais. J'étais desesperement seul, abandonné, trahis et detesté. J'allais me retrouver en tête à tête avec mon frere, dans le loft que nous avions loué. Mon frère qui était comme mort, vide de sens et d'esprit. De nous deux, c'était de loin le plus mal. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis ce soir là, et je m'inquiétais serieusement pour lui. C'était une depression spectaculaire, il tombait en chute libre sans que rien ne puisse le rattraper, et moi je contemplais ça sans rien dire. J'allais devenir fou. On ne sortait plus, on ne parlait plus, je m'empechais de jouer parce que ça aurait rappelé des souvenirs à Bill. Quant à lui, il s'en tenait au minimum. Il se contentait de se laver quotidienement, et je me doutais qu'un jour à l'autre, il allait abandonner cette idée. Il ne se maquillait plus et ne se coiffait plus, ses bijoux l'avaient abandonné et il s'habillait en general avec mes vetements. Ce n'était plus un frère que j'avais mais une loque, qui passait ses journées à pleurer. C'était effroyable à regarder. Je me contentais d'inspecter ses bras et ses poignets chaque jour, controlais tout ce qu'il peinait à avaler. Il était trop fragile, et je sais qu'il n'aurait pas manquer une occasion de se faire du mal. Il ne se faisait pas vomir, mais les rares fois ou je l'avais vu nu depuis une semaine, il m'avait paru assez maigre.

Malgré tout ceci, même si nous ne adressions quasiment plus la parole, nous étions etrangement proches phisiquement, plus que nous ne l'avions jamais étés. Nous dormions ensemble, nus, nos jambes entrelacées, il passait ses journées dans mes bras, tandis que je le couvrait de baisers. Je savais que ma seule presence corporelle lui faisait du bien, du moins je l'espérais. On passait des heures à s'embrasser en pleurant, et ça ne quittait pas la limite du fraternel selon nous. C'était tout à fait normal, même si jamais nous n'étions arrivés à ce stade là. Quand un de nous deux était mal , l'autre le réconfortait, par n'importe quel moyen. Aujourd'hui c'était à moi de rassurer Bill, et je m'y étais pris de cette maniere. Son état n'empirait pas, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas. C'était bizarre à dire, mais Bill était dépendant de moi, sans qu'il me l'eût dit. Je le sentais. A chaque fois que je me défaisais de son étreinte, ses yeux se remplissaient de froid, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait mourir si je ne le reprenais pas contre mon torse.

Plus les jours avancaient, plus la maison se transformait en décharge, les cartons de bouffe s'empilaient, les assiettes sales pourrissaient dans l'evier, les verres vides et gras étaient eclatés par terre. Je ne sortais que pour vider la poubelle, et prendre la pizza au livreur. On ne sortait pas, de peur des represailles. Ca faisait presque un mois, et j'en avais plus que marre. Je voyais bien que mon jumeau ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps non plus. Il était plus pâle et négligé que jamais, ses cheveux pendouillants autour de son visage si triste. Alors de nous même, sans avoir besoin d'échanger quelque parloles, nous nous sommes habillés, Bill s'est coiffé, et nous sommes sortis pour la premiere fois depuis presque 3o jours. Je fus surpris de voir à quel point Hambourg avait changé. Le soleil ne brillait plus, et les arbres perdaient peut à peut leurs feuilles. Le froid s'installait doucement, et c'était plus beau que jamais. Nous repirions bruyament, emplissions nos poumons de l'air frais qui planait sur la ville.

Je regardais Billl, qui doucement se mettait à revivre. Chose étonante, il lacha ma main et se mit à rire. D'un rire triste et sans joie, mais tellement fin et pur qu'il aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Je lui demandais ce qui le fesait rire, mais il ne me repondit pas. Il se contenta de reprendre ma main et de courir, et je me forcais à le suivre. Il m'entraina sur un banc et observa mon visage avant de m'embrasser avec une infinie douceur. Parfois, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à situer la limite entre la fraternitée et l'inceste, et je me demandais si l'envie de caresser son corps nu et celle de le masturber jusqu'a ce qu'il en pleure de plaisir ne cachaient pas des sentiments amoureux, mais j'avais bien trop de soucis pour m'en inquieter, et surtout, pour en ajouter un autre au tas déja surréaliste. Tandis que je tentais de rechauffer ses doigts bleuis par le froid, lui observait avec envie les passants qui rigolaient et souriaient allegrement.

**-Dis Tom, un jour on se marrera à nouveau comme eux ?  
-Ouais Bill... Il faudra juste le temps que l'on aille mieux.**

Je sentis ma gorge se nouée, et les robinets de mes yeux qui tentaient de s'ouvrir, et je suggerais à Bill que l'on rentre, mon souffle ne suffisant plus à faire retrouver une couleur normale aux mains de mon frère.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez nous, et tout naturellement, on s'est remis à faire à bouffer. En réalitée, c'était des surgelés, mais pour deux mecs qui s'étaient exclusivement nourris de pizza pendant plus d'un mois, c'était l'équivalant d'un repas au Georges V.

De tout le repas, quasiment aucune parole n'avait été échangée, et j'avais eu tout le loisir d'observer Bill, qui chipotait ses pommes de terre. Aujourd'hui, il s'était enfin coiffé, ses cheveux parfaitements lissés formant comme une barriere devant son joli visage. A entendre ses reniflements, je sus qu'il pleurait, mais je n'eu pas le courage de le consoler. Une fois le diner fini, Bill partit prendre sa douche, et j'insistais pour venir, chose qu'il accepta à contre coeur. J'en fut surpris, avant ça ne le derangeait pas le moins du monde. Une fois déshabillés et sous la douche, je pus contempler l'ampleur des dégâts: Il n'était pas seulement maigre. C'était pire que ça. Ses côtes saillaient affreusement, et il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Un énorme frisson me parcourut l'échine, et il me sourit avec gêne. Ce n'était pas de l'anorexie, ça n'était pas volontaire ; et pas non plus de la boulimie. C'était totalement impossible, nous étions 24 heures sur 24 ensemble, et même lorsqu'il était aux toilettes, je surveillais derrière la porte qu'il ne régurgite pas ce qu'il avalait. Je n'avais même pas réaliser que Bill ne se nourrissait plus du tout depuis des jours et des jours. Il me promit de se remettre à manger, et il se serra contre moi, l'eau brulante tombant sur nos corps enlacés. Nous nous en sortirions, j'en étais persuadé. Nous étions plus forts que tout, ensemble.

Mes lèvres jouaient sur sa peau, je le goûtais et le regoûtais, et au fond, je me dégoûtais moi-même. J'avais l'impression d'abuser de Bill, même s'il ne disait rien. Ca allait trop loin et j'adorais ça.

Nous sortimes de la douche, et après nous être séchés, mon frère saisit ma guitare et se mit à jouer. J'étais completement scié. Non pas par le fait qu'il sache jouer, chose que je lui avait apprise il y a quelques mois de cela, mais par le fait qu'il joue, qu'il en retrouve la force. Je le fis s'assoir sur mes genoux, et à deux, nous frottions les cordes, chantions, et jamais je n'avais trouver In die Nacht aussi belle. Le temps s'était radouci, et par la fenetre ouverte, la brise d'automne venait nous caresser. J'avais enfin le sentiment d'être calme et apaisé, invincible face au reste du monde.

Doucement mais surement, nous guérissions. C'était comme une promesse silencieuse que nous nous étions faite. Retrouver goût à la vie.

_Ce soir-là, une fois de plus, nous nous sommes endormis nus et enlacés, nos deux corps emmelés._


	2. Fais moi vivre

« - Embrasses moi Tom. Tu ne m'embrasses plus jamais.

Tu n'm'aime plus hein? Dis le que tu ne m'aime plus.

Ce n'était qu'a moitié vrai. Il m'embrassait toujours, c'était juste moi qui en voulait toujours plus. On venait de passer plus d'un mois et demi collé ensemble, et Tom m'avait annoncé il y a quelques jours qu'il voulait que "je reprenne mon autonomie" Ca voulait dire que je me retrouverais sans lui pour me réconforter, et que tout simplement, ca aurait était moi sans lui. C'était complètement inimaginable. Il n'y avait pas de moi et lui, séparément. Il n'y existait que nous ensemble, et à des années lumières, les autres, qui ne pouvaient nous atteindre. Parce que dans ses bras, j'étais protégé, fort et invincible.

Mais j'étais devenu complètement parano, me rongeant les sangs en permanence. Et si vraiment, il me quittait ? S'il se trouvait une copine, ou qu'il se lasse de moi, qu'il parte, et que je me retrouve seul, Qu'aurais-je fait ?

- Pauvre con, ne redis jamais ça. »

Je rigolai doucement, et il m'embrassa, puis me prit la clope que je tenais entre mes doigts pour tirer dessus. Il me regardait en réfléchissant, tout en retraçant mon visage de ses mains, inlassablement. C'était doux et tendre, et dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire plein de choses. Notamment qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans moi. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste, mais il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. Et c'était pareil de mon coté. Une dépendance affective et physique.

« - C'est quoi ces idées que j't'aimerais plus?

- J'sais pas Tom. Comme ça. Mais tu m'aimeras toujours hein? Quoi qu'il arrive, j'resterais ton p'tit frère rien qu'a toi, et tu seras là? Même maintenant que tout est ... Que tout est fini ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'expression de son regard en disait long. Soulagé et apaisé, je m'étalais sans aucune grâce sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux. Bercé par le passage de sa paume dans mes cheveux, je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Tom et moi étions allongés sur le lit, entièrement habillés. Ses mains étaient posées sur moi, et il souriait doucement, c'était magnifique à voir. Je me défis de ses bras, et arrivé à la baie vitrée du salon, je regardais vers le bas, et laissais tomber mon esprit.

Je m'observais en chute libre, descendre vers les passants et les voitures dans la rue, sans que rien ne m'en empêche. C'était étrange comme sensation, et ça me filais le vertige. Je remontais les yeux, et observais les lumières de la ville, écoutais le bruit environnant malgré l'heure tardive. C'était tentant d'aller dehors, mais je m'y refusais d'y aller sans Tom. J'avais trop peur de me séparer de lui, de ne pas avoir de repaire auquel me rattacher.

Soudain, je sentis deux mains me prendre par les hanches et me souffler à l'oreille : « On sort ? » Proposition à laquelle je répondis avec plaisir. Emmitouflés dans des vêtements, nous descendions avec une appréhension grandissante et en courant et les escaliers, retrouver la jungle urbaine.

Le froid pénétrait par tous les pores de notre peau, et de la buée se formait lorsque nous respirions. Tom soufflait sur ses doigts pour essayer de les réchauffer. C'était un geste délicat qui me faisait fondre; il était tellement mignon comme ça, le nez rougi et ses joues qui se gonflaient pour prendre de l'air, on aurait dit un tout petit gamin d'école, un de ces gosses tellement beaux et purs, avec leurs grands yeux qui brillent. Il ouvrit ses bras pour que je vienne m'y loger, et nous marchions comme deux pauvres cons l'un sur l'autre, nous marrant à la moindre occasion, sans vraiment prêter attention aux personnes qui nous pointaient du doigt en murmurant.

Ils n'existaient pas. C'était ce que j'essayais de me fourrer dans le crâne. Je les entendais murmurer que c'était lui, le PD androgyne de ce foutu groupe de rock. Ouais, c'était moi. Que je le veuille ou non.

Nous étions à une heure avancée de la nuit, nous étions une fois de plus seuls dans notre appartement, dévêtis de nos vêtements glacés, et nous contemplions le plafond sans rien nous dire. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, me tournant et me retournant le cerveau. Je réfléchissais à mes sentiments envers Tom. A ceux que j'avais, et que malheureusement, je n'avais pas vraiment le droit d'avoir. A cette envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, cette envie qui me rongeait depuis des semaines, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Tous ses baisers ne me suffisaient pas, ni ses caresses. Je le désirais en moi, plus proche que jamais.

Sans vraiment que j'en souffre, ça m'obsédais énormément, et le plus souvent, le simple fait de sentir son souffle dans mon cou me filait une trique inimaginable.

La main de mon double se baladait sur moi depuis quelques heures, retraçant des arabesques indéchiffrables sur mon torse, ces attouchements légers qui me faisaient planer. Si seulement sa main pouvait descendre un peu plus bas.

Oui. Comme ça Tom. Encore un peu en dessous, tu sais, là ou c'est interdit, là ou ca fait tellement de bien. Oui, tu vois, juste ici. Un peu plus haut, des papillons s'envolent par centaine, mais là, juste ou se situe ta main, c'est indéfinissable. C'est tiède et ça me file des frissons, Ca durcit et pourtant, le reste de mon corps est comme mou, enfoncé dans du coton. C'est tellement bon que j'en ferme les yeux, et que sans le vouloir, je me mets à gémir.

A gémir ton nom. Putain comme c'est parfait. 1ooo fois mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Ca se fait comme ça, naturellement, sans paroles, et sans vraiment de honte. Tu touches et je supplie, on fait ça comme ça, au feeling. Comme on l'a toujours fait. Ca pourrait durer des heures, si ce n'était pas aussi frustrant. J'en veux plus, toujours plus. Tes doigts se faufilent sous mon boxer, et maintenant que j'ouvre les yeux, je voix ton visage au dessus de moi, tes lèvres que tu mors, et que j'aimerais tellement gouter. Le plaisir que tu me donnes est incroyable. Je me tiens aux draps, menace de les arracher, tandis que toi, tu continues ta délicieuse torture. [/font[/size

J'en veux plus. Toujours plus. Viens en moi, Tom Kaulitz.

Ta main se présente à moi, et j'humidifie de ma bouche ton index, au passage. Puis ton majeur. Tu t'insinues en moi, trop vite. Chut, mon délicieux. Prends ton temps. On à toute la vie devant nous. Pour prendre notre pied. Je te sens qui bouge dans mon intimité, puis qui te retire. Bientôt, c'est ton sexe que je sens en moi. Je reste scotché. Ca fait trop mal. C'est trop bon. Puissant, jouissif, meilleur que tout. Jamais je n'ai vécu un truc pareil.

On transpire tout les deux, nos souffles se mêlent, nos gémissement se suivent, t'es tellement beau comme ça tu sais ? Le visage contracté, un peu comme quand tu jouais, cette expression collée au visage, celle que j'ai tellement eu l'occasion de contempler. C'est bien comme ça que tu es le mieux.

Y'a plus rien qui existe pour moi. Seulement nous, dans la pénombre, nous et nos gémissements, nous et le sexe, nous et ce que nos n'avons pas le droit de faire. Toi et tes accoups, toujours plus forts, toujours plus parfaits. Tom, ne t'arrêtes pas, même si la délivrance n'est plus très loin, continues, viens en moi toujours plus fort, tout en conservant cette douceur bien à toi, je veux encore sentir tes lèvres contre ma gorge, tes mains sur mes hanches et ton sexe en moi, pour l'éternité.

Que j'oublie mon mal pour l'éternité. Parce que je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle, ni qui je suis. Ca n'a plus d'importance. Je fais abstraction de tous les malheurs du monde. Je suis et je serais toujours l'égoïsme incarné. Là plus qu'à un autre moment.

Deux cris qui percent le silence, Deux cris qui se mêlent, identiques et pourtant tellement différents. Tu te déverses en moi, mais putain Tom, reste ! RESTE bordel. Ne me quitte pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. C'était tellement bon que j'en tremble encore, que ma respiration est toujours forte et saccadée. On a jamais été aussi magnifiques, comme ça, nous deux, à faire l'amour. C'était naturel et presque sans paroles. Juste tes gémissements qui venaient à mes oreilles, comme le plus délicat des sons.

On ne voit plus rien non plus. Juste deux paires de mains qui s'unissent. On n'entend plus rien, seulement ta voix qui me parle tout bas.

« - Je sais pourquoi tu refuses de t'avouer la vérité Bill. Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que tout est terminé, que t'y crois encore. Parce que tu aimes plus tes rêves que la réalité. T'es amoureux de choses qu'il ne risque pas d'arriver, que tu ne verras pas au coin de ta rue. Ca protège. A part quand la vie te tombe dessus. Alors là, ça ne sert plus à rien les rêves.

- Et la vie c'est toi ?

- Exactement.

- J'peux te faire une confidence Tom ?

C'est toi mon rêve. »[/g

On a refait l'amour. Encore et encore. Des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Parfois des journées entières sans presque s'arrêter. Tout le temps, partout, jusqu'à en mourir de fatigue. C'est jamais pareil, c'est toujours plus puissant et fabuleux. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. De toutes ces sensations qui déferlent en moi par vagues, qui me transpercent et m'électrisent. Et à chaque fois j'oublie le reste, Je ne vois que nous, nous et nous. Sans même me poser de questions. Je ne l'aime pas comme un frère, ni comme un amant, ni comme quoi que ça soit de comparable. J'aime mon jumeau plus que tout au monde, plus que ma vie.

Il est toute mon oxygène, tout ce qui me reste. Tout ce que j'ai, ce qui me fait vivre.

Même s'il n'y a rien de plus malsain, et en même temps de plus beau, que l'amour que tu me portes.


	3. Je te deteste

Il est écrit dans la bible que l'on ne doit découvrir la nuditée de son frére. Ce que je fais. Tant pis. Dieu me pardonnera. On vous a inculqué, pour la plupart, qu'aimer une personne de son sexe était mal, et qu'il était encore plus mal d'aimer quelqu'un de sa famille. Qu'importe. Toujours, on m'a catalogué comme un Rebel, un anarchiste, méprisant envers et contre tous. Je ne fais qu'approfondir cette image. Et quand bien même, aucun d'entre vous ne sais que je m'envoie en l'air avec mon jumeau, et ce pour notre plus grand plaisir.

En fait, il n'y a qu'un seul et unique probléme. Moi-même. Parce que je suis croyant, que l'on ma dit que je ne devais décourir la nuditée de mon frére, et parce que tout comme vous, on m'a dit qu'aimer un homme était mal, et que faire l'amour à son jumeau était impardonnable. Ces raisons qui me tourmentent, tout comme la vision du corps de Tom, le corps brillant de sueur, sa gorge tremblante et sa bouche qui me murmure mille et une saloperies, le tableau le plus érotique que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de contempler. J'ai le cul entre deux chaises, sans savoir quoi faire, ni quoi choisir. Je me cache, tout le temps, de tout le monde. J'ai toujours eu peur du regard des autres. Même maintenant, que plus rien n'est. C'est le chaos dans mon cœur. Et tes beaux yeux n'arrangent rien, cher Tom. Sais-tu combien il est douloureux de t'aimer ? Non. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous inversons les rôles. Tu fonces et je réfléchis. Trop peut-être. Alors laisse tes mains sur moi, histoire de m'ôter la conscience qui me pèse. Dans tes bras plus rien n'a d'importance. Alors ne me lâche pas. Ou je fuirais. Même si tu ne fais que repousser ce qui arrivera, tôt ou tard. Malgrès le fait qu'au fond de moi, je sais bien que si je pars c'est pour mieux revenir. Je l'ai toujours dit, répété nlassablement, il n'y a pas de moi sans toi. Juste pour que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes que des fréres. Proches, irrémédiablement liés. Des jumeaux Tom. Pas des amants. Ce dont j'essaye de me convaincre.

Bordel je me contredis tellement. Je te veux, je t'ai, je ne te veux plus. Sans même penser à toi, ni au mal que je pourrais te faire. L'égoïsme incarné. C'est pour notre bien...

Allongé dans ce lit après un éniéme "nous", le corps encore plein de toi, ton gout merveilleux dans la bouche. Reflechir. Ton sourire qui me flotte dans la tête. Reflechir. Tellement mal, tellement bon. Reflechir. Notre relation entiere est un péché charnel, un acte monstreueux, immoral, mais pourtant si jouissif. Seuls ceux qui le vivent conaissent ce sentiment, et en goutent les effets. C'est dingue Tom, toi tu n'y pense même pas. L'amour t'as rendu con, simple d'esprit. Tu n'crois pas que coucher avec son double c'est mal? Tu t'en fous hein. Tu m'aime trop. Il est bien là le probléme. Réveilles toi Tom. Je t'en supplie. Que je n'ai pas à le faire. Te tirer de ton merveilleux songe.

Et toi qui continues à me caresser, encore et encore, et tellement pire, à me dire que tu m'aimes. Tu me rends dingue. J'ai besoin d'être seul, de ne plus avoir ta gueule en face des yeux. J'ai peur de faire une overdose de toi.

On a pas le droit. Je partirais. On a pas le droit. Mais c'est tout ce qui me rattache à la vie. C'est ça ou je deperis. Enfin je crois. Je verrais bien. Je reviendrais sans doute.

Tu me touches et voila que je tremble. Quel con putain... Et tes mots si doux, qui me font chialer.

« -Dégages! Tires toi d'la putain! Mais t'as pas honte bordel? Baiser ton propre frére!

-J'te fais l'amour Bill. T'es pas comme les autres. J'te fais l'amour et tu le sais. Et arrêtes tes conneries; tu m'fais quoi là ? »

Je reste sans voix. Je veux sortir, il me retient.

« -Casse toi. Laisse moi, j'ten supplie... »

Il fait froid sans toi. Sans ton corps pour me rechauffer, me tenir près de toi. C'est fade, sans gout et sans couleurs. Je vais ou mes pieds me portent, et ironie du sort, je tombe dans un quartier special, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Beaucoup qui me chauffent, surtout des mecs. Je savais pas qu'autant se prostituaient. Ca me les fous mal de savoir que même maintenant je vis dans le luxe, alors que certains doivent faire ça pour payer leur loyer.

Je repére un mec au coin d'une rue, pas mal. Brun, les cheveux mis longs, dont la coupe me fait un peu penser à celle que j'avais avant. Maquillé, de beaux yeux, à la maniere des asiatiques. Mais qu'est ce que je fous ? Tant pis, j'oublierais un peu. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. Sans vraiment reflechir, j'enmene le prostitué dans un hôtel de luxe, à quelques patés de maisons d'ici. Quitte à s'envoyer en l'air, autant le faire dans un endroit propre. J'veux pas savoir son nom, mais il me le donne quand même: Alan. Il n'aurait pas dû. Je veux le moins de contacts possibles avec ce garçon. Quant à moi, j'ai pas eu besoin de lui donner, évidement. Il n'a pas eu l'air surpris que Bil Kaulitz se pointe chez les putes. Comme si il s'y attendait.

Et déja, il se retrouve les jambes outrageusement écartées, me suppliant de le prendre. La scéne est gerbante. Je me serais bien passé de préliminaires, mais il a insister pour me sucer. J'avais carrément du mal à bander, j'ai du imaginer Tom tout du long. Non pas qu'Alan soit mauvais, Mais j'arrive pas à bander quand c'est pas lui. Et pouis merde, j'suis là pour tirer mon coup. Mes vas et vas sont violents, et moi je suis sans êtat d'ame. Lui ou un autre, c'est pareil. Je finis par jouir dans un long râle, et me rhabille, le plus vite possible, laisse 2oo€ sur la table de chevet, ainsi que de quoi payer la chambre pour la nuit. Je regarde mon partenaire, et pris d'un élan de pitiée, je réalise un chose: pour faire ce putain de métier, il doit vraiment pas avoir un rond. Alors je signe un chéque, et le laisse vide

« -Tu rempliras toi même. Et merci. A un de ces quatres, peut-être. »

Lorsque je rentre, mon frére est sur le canapé du salon, fulminant, tirant latte sur latte, le regard noir.

« -T'étais où ?

C'est une question dont il connait la réponse, ça. Comment le sait il, aucune idée. Il sait, c'est tout. Je ne répond rien, et le premier coup part, me coulant au sol. Il explose en sanglots et me répête sa question, avant de me choper par le col

-REPONDS!

Je sens sa main qui s'écroule sur ma joue. Il me crache à la gueule avant de me lacher, et me fini d'un coup de pompe; dans les côtes.

-C'est toi la pute, Kaulitz. »

La porte d'entrée claque, et je me traine jusqu'au mirroir. histoire de contempler les dégats. Chaque pas me coupe un peu plus le souffle, et arrivé à la salle de bain, je souffle comme un boeuf. La glace m'envoie un reflet écoeurant et salit. Le mien. Je me jette sous la sous l'eau brulante, pour tenter d'effacer ces souillures, le sang qui me recouvre, et essayer de faire partir mon horrible peché. Il est là, encré en moi, comme un tatouage d'une encre indélébile. J'ai mal; bordel que j'ai mal, de partout à la fois,ça part des larmes qui me brulent les joues jusqu'a mes tibias, blessés des coups de Tom. Il a frappé trop et trop fort, tout comme moi j'ai baiser à tort et à travers. Et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir.

Je sors de la douche, et me rhabille le plus vite possible, je ne veux voir ni mes bleus ni mon corps. Je voudrais disparaitre, ne plus voir mon reflet dans la glace. Près du lavabo, traine un crayon noir, débouchoné. J'écris, vite, mal, la mine s'écrase et se brise contre le verre.

Ich Hasse Dich.

Lui ou moi? Je tombe, évanoui, faute à la douleur.

Tout est blanc autour de moi. Les murs, les draps, l'oreiller, le plafond, son visage qui me contemple, le baggy et le large gilet qu'il porte. Pourtant c'est pas le paradis, c'est l'enfer. C'est la chambre de mon frére. Ses mots résonnent tellement fort à mes oreilles.

« -Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Expliques moi. »

Il n'y a aucune violence dans sa voix. Je sais qu'il m'en veut, mais aussi qu'il m'aime et qu'il désire comprendre ce que j'ai fait. Commence alors ma longue explication, pas toujours claire.

« -Parce que je pensais que ce que l'on fait, c'était mal, que l'on devait pas. Je le pense toujours tu sais, mais j'ai compris quelque chose. Que je ne pouvais me passer de ta présence. C'est ça qui est le plus douloureux tu vois, c'est que ça me dérange tellement que l'on soit aussi proches, amoureux, et quand même temps, c'est obligé. Et puis tu vois, je pensais que c'était ... Juste parce que j'étais gay et que j'aimais...

Putain comme c'est dur et laid à dire. Vulgaire.

-Parce que j'aimais me faire prendre, que j'aimais la baise, avec n'importe qui. J'sais pas si tu m'comprends là. Bref, je suis allé chez les putes, un peu pour verifier. Enfin ça s'est presenté à moi, alors j'ai voulu voir. Et je me suis planté sur toute la ligne. J'ai pris mon pied en rien du tout. Si je couche avec toi, c'est juste parce que je t'aime, et pas spécialement parce que j'aime le cul. Et... Bordel comme je suis con. Dis comme ça, j'en reviens pas moi même. Après tout, j'comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, j'suis tellement désolé Tom, je pourrais plus jamais te regarder en face. J'crois que je ferais mieux de partir. J'ai trop honte. »

Le reveil indique 4heures 3o. Putain ce que cette nuit est longue. Je desespere de voir un rayon de soleil, mais bizzarement, je sais qu'il n'y en aura aucun. Ca serait se foutre de ma gueule, me narguer. J'ai l'humeur tellement sombre. Tom ne dit rien, ne me regarde pas. En fait, a cet instant, il doit trouver son couvre lit très interessant, ou alors, il reflechit.

« -Dors encore un peu va, t'en a besoin. »

Il fait enfin jour quand je me reveille, le front baigné de sueur. Putain de cauchemard. Il fait plus gris que jamais, j'ai l'impression que les nuages essayent de me bouffer, ou a défaut, de me bouffer ce qu'il me reste de moral. Sales images. Du sang, des cris. Tom. Un coup de feu qui résonne.

J'hurle, et il arrive, en courant. C'est seulement quand il me prends dans ses bras que je me rends compte que je tremble comme un con.

« -Me quittes plus. Escuses moi, escuses moi, escuses moi...

-C'est pas grave Bill. Ca n'a aucune importance. Mais pitiée, arrêtes de pleurer. Ca me rends dingue de te voir mal »

Le visage enfoui dans son cou, je continuais à me rependre en escuses. Je regrettais tellement. Mais ça allait maintenant. Tout irait bien...


	4. Abstinance, joyeux Noël

Voilà. Tom m'avait pardonné. Malgrès tout. Trop vite. L'un comme l'autre, on avait bien compris que l'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement. S'aimer, s'aimer, s'aimer. Tout allait bien. Noël approchait, et j'avais le coeur léger. Tom me semblait étrange depuis quelques jours, il avait sa tête de je ne sais pas comment je vais te le dire, mais faut bien que je le fasse. Mais je ne voulais pas m'en soucier. J'avais confiance en lui, et je savais qu'il me mettrais très bientot au courant. Mon seul soucis était le cadeau que j'allais pouvoir lui faire. Rien ne me paraissait assez bien, assez beau pour lui. Je lui avait offert mon corps et mon coeur sur un plateau d'argent, j'aurais difficilement pu faire mieux.

A présent, la neige recouvrait tout, tel un immense manteau brillant. Je m'obstinais à rester des heures sur le balcons, en T-Shirt à faire tomber mon ame, comme j'apellais ça. Je regardais en bas, dans la rue, et me jetais mentalement. Je laisser s'écraser tout ce qu'il y avait en moi, et j'observais. C'etait toujours plus agréable, et trop rapide. Un peu comme un orgarsme. Et à chaque fois, Tom arrivait derriere, tremblant pour moi, et m'entourait de ses bras. J'adorais ça. Je crois même que si je restais des heures à me les geler sur un balcon, c'était plus pour sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux que pour m'observer tomber comme une merde parmis les passants.

Plus les jours passaient, et moins je restais sur le balcon. Trop froid. et plus les jours passaient, et plus Tom parraissait nerveux. Et plus j'essayais de lui tirer les vers du nez. C'est au court d'un repas composé de pizzas-bierre-bierre-pizzas-bierre-bierre-bierre qu'il lacha le morceau.L'alcool et la géne lui avait fait prendre une délicate teinte cramoisie, et j'ouvris la fenetre, histoire qu'il ne créve pas étouffé.

« Eh ben tu vois.. J'ai parler à Georg et Gustav, et en fait ben on voulait passer Noël ensemble. A quatre quoi. »

C'était moi qui avait besoin d'air là. J'observais Tom et explosais de rire. Alors c'était CA qui le traumatisait ? Me demander si l'on pouvais passer Noël avec des mecs que nous cherissions depuis 7 ans?

« Pauvre con. Evidement »

22 Décembre. Nous étions le 22 Décembre et je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que j'aurais pu offrir à Tom. Nous nous êtions séparés le temps d'acheter nos cadeaux, et en deux heures, j'avais seulement réussi à me paumer dans le centre commercial. Je jetais un oeuil à mon portable, et grimaçais: 19 heures 5O. Dans 2O minutes, je devais retrouver mon frére dans un restaurent dont je ne soupçonnait même pas l'existance jusqu'a ce que Tom m'en parle, c'est à dire il y a deux minutes, par SMS. Pour couronner le tout, j'étais persuadé que deux gamines m'avaient reconnues. J'enfonçais mon bonnet sur mon crâne et entrais dans la premiere bijouterie venue.

« -Bill Kaulitz, dégages immediatement ton pied de ma jambe ou...

-Ou quoi? demandais-je en souriant.

-Ou je te viole la tout de suite devant tout le monde.

-Est-ce bien prudent?

-Crèves Kaulitz. C'est toi qui me parles de prudence? Non mais ta vu ta gueule? T'es tellement bandant que ça m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas encore fait violer.

-Si je t'écoutes, ça devrait bientot arriver non?

-Alors là, RÊVES. Je parie que je ne te saute pas dessus jusqu'à... Noël. Ca laisse 3 jours. minuit disons, & ca en fait deux. Sans aucun attouchement.

-Et sinon?

-Chambre à part jusqu'au jour de l'an.

-D'accord. Juste une chose. »

Brusquement, je collais mes lévres sur les siennes.

« -Pour ce que l'on va endurer, tu comprends. »

Je le plantais comme un con à la table, et parti aux WC en dandinant du cul. Il allait souffrir.

S'ensuivirent deux jours de chaufferies intensives, à grands renforts de gémissement intempestifs, de masturbations et pots de Nutella vidés de maniere sexuelle l'un devant l'autre. Sans jamais se toucher, ni même s'effleurer. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourire d'exitation tellement c'était dur et chaud. Tellement brulant que nous avions arrêter le chauffage à deux jours de Noël. Mais moi aussi, je menais la vie dure à Tom, tortillant du fessier chaque fois qu'il passait devant moi, et surtout, je venais de passer 48 heures nu en quasi permanance. Il a surtout bugué quand il est entré dans la chambre alors que j'étais allongé sur le lit, les jambes écartées, en train de me branler de maniere incroyablement rapide, en hurlant son nom, et autres insanitées plus qu'exitantes. Mais je savais que je ne prenais aucun risque, il tenait bien trop à passer la nuit du reveillon à me baiser jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive. Il n'aurait craqué pour rien au monde. "Tu ne m'auras pas" "Je te baiserais, quoi qu'il arrive" "Tu tiens vraiment à passer Noêl seul dans ton lit ?" étaient devenus ses refrains habituels pendant que je sucotais mon doigt en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le jeu continuait en permanance, tout comme notre trique qui n'avait quasiment pas rabaissée depuis le restaurant.

Georg et Gustav été censé arriver dans quelques minutes, et notre petit pari, à Tom et moi, finirait dans un peu moins de trois heures. Nos deux amis squatterons sans aucun doute jusqu'a une heure avancée du matin, et en toute decence, Tom ne pourrais me sauter dessus que demain matin.

Les deux zigotos arriverent évidement pendant que Tom était parti chercher quelque chose de commestible au traiteur chinois du coin, et que moi j'essayais desesperement de faire tenir ma touffe. Abandonnant le gel pour de la laque, j'hurlais aux G's d'entrer, que c'était ouvert.

Putain, ca m'avait fait un enorme choc de les revoirs ces deux là. Depuis Septembre dernier, je ne les avais pas aperçus une seule fois, contrairement à Tom, qui passait des heures avec eux au téléphone. Ils n'avaient pas tellement changés. Ils avaient juste l'air... Purs, vidés de tout soucis, parfaitement heureux.Reflexion faite, ils avaient merveilleusement changés. Ils jeterent négligement leurs manteaux sur le canapé, souvenir de lorsque nous habitions ensemble, et me sauterent au cou, comme si ils n'avaient pas bouffer depuis 8 mois.

Ce fut moins terrible que je ne l'imaginais. En fait, c'est comme si ne nous étions jamais séparés. La seule différence, c'est que "Tokio Hotel" était banni de notre vocabulaire, à tous les quatres. Comme si toute cette aventure n'avait existée. Nous parlions de maintenant, et du futur. Sans jamais se retourner. De la même maniere que ce que nous disions dans nos chansons. Aller de l'avant. "Ensemble nous arriverons à surmonter, la fin de ce monde qui s'écroule derriere nous. Laisse tout tomber derriere toi. Il n'y a plus rien à perdre." Contrairement à moi, Georg et Gustav ne se laissaient jamais abattre. C'est ce que j'avais toujours admirer chez eux. Me dire que tout allait bien, même dans les moments les plus critiques.

Une question m'obscédait.

« -Et.. Maintenant, vous faites quoi?

-Ce qu'on a toujours voulu faire. J'ai commencer à prendre des cours de psychologie, et Gustav de photo. On s'est inscrits quelques jours après ... Enfin tu vois quoi. C'était dur de trouver des places, mais on s'apelle pas Listing et Schafer pour rien. me dit Georg en souriant.

-D'ailleurs vous devriez faire quelque chose vous aussi. Vous pourrez pas passer votre vie enfermer dans cet appart vous savez. Tôt ou tard il faudra que vous sortiez de votre bulle tous les deux. Affronter la vraie vie, tout ça. »

Sous les paroles de Gustav, nous restions songeurs quelques minutes. La véritée, c'est que Tom et moi ne savions pas faire grand chose, à part chanter et jouer de la guitare

La nuit avancait, sans que personne se soit rendu compte qu'il était minuit passé depuis, très, très longtemps. Les dernieres paroles mourraient dans nos verres de vodka, et nos yeux se fermaient d'eux même. Ce fut le reveil de mon téléphone qui me tira du sommeil à 6 heures du matin, ainsi que le souffle chaud de Tom, qui me regardait, une expression que je ne connaissais que trop bien dans les yeux.

« Le pari est terminé Bill... Et j'ai même tenu 6 heures de plus. Alors, joyeux Noël. »

S'ensuivit le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je n'eu jamais eu. Ce fut doux, lent et tendre, et au yeux de Tom, j'étais comme une poupée de cristal, qu'il maniait avec mille précaution. L'amour et le désir émanaient de tous les pores de notre peau. J'aurais penser que cette fois ci, après trois jours d'abstinances, serait bien plus brutale, pour ne pas dire violente. C'était bien mal le connaitre. A chaque fois, c'est différent, c'est toujours meilleur. Mon frére me fesait découvrir à chaque fois de nouveaux plaisirs, m'envoyant toujours d'une maniere plus puissante au ciel.

D'une maniere générale, je n'avais jamais passer de nuit aussi parfaite.

Lorsque je me reveillais, j'étais seul dans le lit, le reveil indiquait 13 heures, et une délicieuse odeur de café emplissait l'appartement. La journée s'annonçait aussi douce que la nuit, et sans me presser, j'allais retrouver Tom dans la cuisine. Au passage, je pris la petite boite enfouie dans un tirroir de la commode.

« Salut, toi » Me dit Tom en m'enlaçant.

A ma grande surprise, la cuisine et le salon avaient survécus au passage de Georg et Gustav. C'était d'autant plus agréable d'offrir des cadeaux dans un endroit propre. C'était au moins plus romantique. Je tendis la petite boite noire à Tom que j'avais dans la main, en rougissant. Il l'ouvrit, intrigué. A l'interieur se trouvait une chaine, au bout de laquelle pendait une bague sertie d'un rubis flamboyant.

«-Ca symbolise l'amour tu vois... J'sais c'est con, mais j'voyais pas quoi t'acheter tu sais. Et, ça nous represente bien. Enfin je crois.

-Ca n'a rien de con Bill. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ai jamais fait. Personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'a deux, nous represention l'amour. »

Tremblant, il me tendis la chaine d'argent, que je lui passait au cou. Doucement, je caressais ses omoplates saillante, écoutant ses paroles.

«J'ai un cadeau moi aussi. Mais tu devras l'affronter Bill. Ca sera dur, et pleins de souvenirs. »


	5. An deiner Seite

Paris, Tom et moi. C'était ça, sa putain de surprise. Sa merveilleuse surprise, et la plus douloureuse. Comme un dernier moyen de voir si j'allais mieux, un ultime test prouvant que j'étais guéri. Que définitivement, je pouvais regarder derrière sans chialer. Même si je savais qu'au fond, ni moi ni Tom -ni personne d'ailleurs- ne nous remettrions totalement de toute cette histoire.

J'avais l'impression que toutes ces conneries remontaient à des années. Tokio Hotel, les fans, la prod, les promotions et les plateaux télé. Au fond, il n'y avait rien à regretter. On avait bouffer nos adolescences, nous avions donné tout notre amour et toute notre énergie pour une bande de gamines qui en savaient autant que nous sur la vie; c'est à dire rien. La seule chose qui était restée à peut près vraie la dedans, c'était notre musique. Putain, c'etait pas la meilleure; mais c'était la notre. A moi, à Tom, à Georg et à Gustav. La petite fusion de nos quatres êtres, la même chose que lorsque nous repêtions dans le garage à Georg, en mieux. C'etait sans doute le seul truc qui me manquait affreusement. De ne pas avoir de micro dans la main, et de ne pas pouvoir me coller à Tom sur scène, l'air de rien.

2 Janvier 2OO8, Paris, Hotel du Ritz.

Reveil fabuleux, dans les bras de Tom. Par delà la fenêtre de la chambre, on voit la neige qui tombe sur le monument de la place vendome, les flocons qui s'ammoncelent en haut de la colonne en bronze. Je reste à contempler le ciel blanc, mon esprit divague. Je repense à la nuit d'hier, et celle d'avant hier, et celle d'il y a trois jours, et toutes les autres avant, et celles qui viendront après. Celles avec Tom, uniquement. Parce que maintenant je sais, j'en suis sûr. Je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre que lui. J'ai pu imaginer ma vie nue de tout. Ma vie sans les fans, sans mes amis, sans ma famille, et même sans la musique. Mais pas sans lui. Parce que je l'ai toujours dit, il n'y a pas de séparation possible.

Comme il n'y a pas de journée sans la chaleur de son torse, sans ses mains rassurantes contre mes hanches. Il n'y a plus de journées sans ses lèvres un peut partout sur moi, sans sa bouche pour me dire je t'aime.

Il se réveille, tout doucement, et sourit. Il est beau comme ça; à peine reveillé. Mon Dieu ce que je peux être con, j'en deviens complétement gateux. Mais j'peux pas resister, à la manière dont il m'embrasse, à la manière qu'il a de me dire bonjour, à la manière qu'il a de passer ses mains sur mon torse, et de me regarder comme si j'étais le Christ en personne.

«-Salut toi. Bien dormi ?

-Ca aurait été mieux dans tes bras.

-J'étais dans tes bras!

-Alors oui, c'était super»

Je rigole doucement, et il sort du lit, complétement nu, avec ses dreads qui lui tombent dans le dos. Je n'avais jamais remarquer qu'elle étaient aussi longues. Et je n'avais jamais remarquer qu'il avait un corps aussi parfait. Je le retiens et il bascule contre moi.

«Tu veux pas que j'aille prendre une douche?

Nan. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour»

Je passe mes mains sur son ventre doré; et me mords la lévre.

Il appuit ses lèvres sur les miennes; puis il m'embrasse; doucement. Sa langue redécouvre une éniéme fois la mienne; pendant que je caresse son dos brulant; puis descend peut à peut jusqu'à sa chute de reins.

La bouche de Tom descend sur ma machoire; puis sur ma clavicule; pour finir par s'échouer sur mon torse; sucotant des bouts de peau; qui tournent parfois violet.

Ma tête tombe en arriêre et je me laisser aller à ses délicieuses tortures; sans rien dire. Il passe ses mains partout; caresse mes tatouages; l'interieur de mes cuisses; mon sexe. Je gemis et me retiens de crier lorsqu'il commence ses vas et viens. Tom descend lentement ses doigts; fait une légère pression sur mes testicules puis caresse mon intimitée; j'observe l'expression de son visage; on pourrait croire qu'il va jouir à tout moment.

Je me redresse et le regarde; lorsqu'il glisse un doigt en moi. Un putain de cri s'échappe de ma gorge; et ma tête retombe misérablement contre l'oreiller. Tom fait entrer et sortir son doigt pendant que je me tortille; j'aimerais voir ce qu'il fait; mais je crois que mon coeur lacherait. Il sait exactement où et comment plier; et il vient tapper contre ma prostate; avant d'ajouter un second doigt qui me fait carrément hurler. Mais je ne veux pas finir comme ça; je veux le sentir completement; sentir son sexe; et je crois qu'il l'a bien compris.

Surtout lorsque j'ai senti son sexe qui s'enfonçait en moi. Quand il a commencer à frotter divinement contre ma prostate; et que ses sourcils se sont crispés; comme tout mon visage; sous mon étroitesse.

Quand il a commencer à jurer; et à me dire qu'il m'aimait; sans s'arrêter.

Mon ventre se crispait à chacunes de ses entrées; violement; et j'ai trouver par je ne sais quel miracle le courage de me redresser. Et j'ai vu son sexe qui entrait et sortait en moi; et j'ai bien failli tourner de l'oeil tellement cette vision était érotique; jouissive.

Mes ongles se plantaient dans sa nuque; et mes coups de reins partaient à contre sens des siens; de manière à ce qu'à chacun de ses accoups; il touchait au plus profond de mon corps.

Je perdais totalement pied; mon cerveau ne controlait plus rien; et encore une fois; je retombais sur le lit; mon dos se cambrant au maximum; puis je jouit; dans un dernier cri. Suivit du sien.

On sort de l'hôtel, emmitouflés dans nos manteaux, la main de Tom dans la poche arriere de mon jean. Il a trouver le moyen de se réchauffer, je crois. Il s'est arrêter de neiger, et le soleil rend l'atmosphére legerement plus douce. On ne parle pas, on se contente de se jeter des coups d'oeuils furtifs de temps à autre.

Nous nous engouffrons dans la bouche de métro, que nous n'avons pas vu depuis... Putain. Près d'un an et demi. 16 Juin 2OO6; notre toute premiere venue en France. Cette époque où l'on pouvait se promener dans Paris tranquillement. Au final; on y est retournés. Plus vite qu'on ne le pensait; certes. Plus brutalement aussi. Mais c'est comme ça. Et c'est pas plus mal; peut-être. C'est ce que Tom me dit. Que Paris est bien mieux maintenant.

Après quelques stations; nous changeons de ligne, pour finir par se retrouver au pied de la tour Eiffel. Ca m'impressionnera toujours; cet amas de métal de 32O metres de haut. Ce ne tombe pas. Ca ne tombera jamais. Contrairement à moi. Mais si un jour ça s'écroule, personne ne pourra le relever; tout ce tas de feraille. Moi si. Je sais que Tom sera là.

On se place dans une des files; et on attend; main dans la main; à se bouffer des yeux; à se dire je t'aime. Notre tour arrive et la caissiere nous regarde bizzarement. Tom et moi; on rigole; et l'on s'embrasse.

L'ascenseur monte tout doucement; et au fur et à mesure; la vue devient plus impressionante. J'ai le le nez écrasé contre la vitre; et le menton de Tom est posé sur mon épaule; ses mains sur mes hanches. Y'a son souffle dans mon cou; comme souvent. Sa respiration brulante et réguliere; qui me réchauffe et me berce. Il entrecroise ses doigts avec mes mains gantées. Ca m'fait marrer. Tom n'a jamais voulu porter de gants; depuis qu'on est gosses. J'lui ai jamais demander pourquoi.

Après tout; j'ai l'éternitée entiére pour ça.

On arrive au troisieme étage; et l'ascenseur nous crache à 324 mêtres de hauteur, si j'ai bien compris. Ca me file un putain de vertige.

«Regardes pas en bas Bill»

Ce que je fais; évidement. Je me crispe et me retourne; puis fourre mon visage dans le cou de Tom. Je gémis.

«Putain; Tom; Putain j'aime pas ça»

Il me caresse les cheveux et ouvre un oeil. Il a les yeux dans le vague; un léger sourire au levres.

«-Qu'est ce qui te rends heureux comme ça?

-Toi»

Ca me suffit.Je relève la tête et me défait de son étreinte. Le vent me fouette le visage; j'ai des cheveux partout dans la gueule.

On s'approche doucement du bord du monument.

«-Dis, Tom, il reste quoi de Tokio Hotel?

-Nous trois.

-Comment ça nous trois?

-Toi, moi, et notre amour. C'est pas beaucoup.

-Ca suffira.»

Tom me prend la main, et on regarde la ville, du haut de la tour Eiffel. Il avait raison. Paris est bien mieux comme ça


End file.
